The Primitive Demon strikes back!
The Investigation Ah, Monday. I hate Monday. Were the thoughts running through Enka's head as she was travelling with her younger sister and younger brtoher. Nothing good ever comes out of it. And indeed it didn't. According to her at least, however their mother was of a different opinion altogether. The elders (her aunt, mother and father) all seemed to agree on it. Their Brat Brigade as they were named by their older cousins have been tasked with reconnaissance. The enemy has taken to utilizing hit-and-run tactics and made sure to always send someone outside of their clan by paying them of. But why such weaklings? Thought Enka. The mercenaries were useless. So why send them out? "Alright, you know the plan. We stop at the inn, presenting ourselves as a young family out to visit some distant relatives." The other two snorted in annoyance and although she secretly agreed that it was a terrible idea for oh so many reasons, once their father demanded it be done, it was done. No questions asked. He was just scary like that. On the bright side Enka thought, was that she got to be leader. "Senka you're the shy and reserved young wife who rarely speaks and shows herself as a wallflower. We need to prepare a hideout should things go wrong. I will be the husband..." She clicked her tongue at that statement. Her mother had specifically requested that Enka cut her hair short while adding extensions for Senka. Normally they wouldn't have bothered to make things more complicated, but frankly speaking Enka was the manlier of the two apparently, while Senka was more feminine. How their parents made such a deduction was beyond her, since they looked exactly alike, but orders were orders. "Korai, you... just behave okay?" "I've got to admit, I look pretty good in long hair!" Senka commented as she twirled in her light blue dress. And then she addressed the situation calmly. "Yes, my dear." She put emphasis on the word, dear, hoping to instigate her sister. Though she was about to reciprocate, she held herself back, thinking about how stupid this whole fiasco was. Korai grunted, and then replied, "Alright..." The three then went into the inn, with Enka taking the lead, much like a man to Senka and Korai's surprise. She went up to the counter lady, and asked her, "Could we please get a room for three? We have come to see some distant relatives, you see." The lady flushed for a bit, she was a year or two younger than Enka it seemed, and appeared to be attracted to her male form, causing Korai to chuckle slightly. The woman replied, asking her to sign the book with her (his) name, which she did, using the name, Enkou (円光 Halo). The three then went upstairs, and Enka took the key with her. "That...is probably going to be the worst experience of my life." She said aloud, Senka and Korai simply laughing at her after they got into the room. "Did you see that Korai? That counter lady had a crush on Enka! Or should I say, Enkou?" Korai soon responded with, "I know! I can't stop laughing!" Enka cringed, and told the both of them to shut up. "Alright you two, you know the next stage of the plan. Senka, you will go and meet with the traitor while we will follow through as hidden back up. And remember both of you. This is serious, don't screw it up. Especially you Korai." The boy in question pouted. He may not be the most inconspicous person out there, but they could at least believe in him a little bit. He wasn't that supid. "Alright, lets change and then we'll move out. These clothes are itchy." "Oh come on, you look so dashingly manly Enkou. You should keep them. We can awe the enemy into surrendering." "*snort* Hahaha..." "Shut up you idiots and go get changed. We have work to do." ---- Senka arrived at the designated time and place. Looking around she could clearly see that her mother wasn't wrong in her assumptions. Though was she ever? The meeting place is in the forest near the city, because the spy was supposedly "compromised" do he hid. However, if her did, then why would he want to meet in this open space where there wasn't any good place to hide? Also, it made them targets and retreating became difficult once attacked. She huffed in annoyance. Does he think we're that stupid that we wouldn't notice? Really... Before that line of thought could progress any further, she heard the sound of footsteps. When she turned around, only a shadow of a form could be seen. Well, at least he wasn't entirely stupid to completely underestime them. "Death and life have their determined appointments." She said. Who comes up with this stuff? "Riches and honors depend upon heaven." Probably their mother. She's always such a drama queen. "So what do you have for me?" "This!" Her eyes widened as various projectiles started descending on her from every direction. Senka's reflexes immediately kicked in, and using her , she moved at speeds enough to evade the majority of the projectiles that were sent at her, whilst one slightly scratched her, leaving her cringing momentarily. "Damn it...a trap?" Enka immediately took action, and moved at a very high speed, whilst blocking further projectiles aimed at the three. Korai, though reluctant, took out his , spinning it in front of him, blocking most of the projectiles that were there. Senka got in front of him, using multiple chains to grapple the weapons and throw them back at the firer. "Who are you?" Enka asked, as her weapon clashed with the gauntlet of the...woman that they were confronting. "Me? I'm someone you'll never need to know about." The woman immediately used a backflip to get away from Enka's weapon, and countered with a powerful red beam of energy straight towards Enka's figure. "Enka!" Senka shouted, and Enka reluctantly dashed backward, as Senka surrounded her with chains to block the incoming beam, which broke through two layers of chains and dissipated. "Enka, beat her already!" Korai shouted, and Enka grunted, responding, "She's not an easy opponent, Korai. I'll have to use that on her." "Then hurry up!" Senka retorted, and in the distraction the woman used a jumping kick on Enka, hoping to smash her into the ground. Immediately she dissipated into a number of runes, and appeared behind the woman. Using her free hand, she gripped her neck, and asked her, "Now tell me...who are you, and what do you want?" "As if! Who do you take me for?" The woman smirked for a moment then grit her teeth and a cracking sound was heard. Enka widened her eyes as a sickly purple liquid began seep from her mouth. What? Poison? The woman started convulsing before her eyes and Enka dropped her on the ground. Korai began to panic as this was their one and only chance to get some information on the enemy. "Shit! What are we gonna do? This was our only chance, dammit!" "Quiet brat! And mind your language. I'm gonna use a general antidote I carry for poisons. Hopefully, it might delay her death untill we can find professional help. Both of you, hold her still." Enka took a vial of of a clear liquid from one of her pouches and poured it inside the woman's mouth. After a while, the woman stopped convulsing, however he breaths were shallow and with difficulties. "So, what now?" "I think it'd be best to take her to Mother and Father, they'll know how to heal." Senka suggested, with Korai affirming in response. Enka also agreed with this, though she did add, "But she can move...which could be dangerous." Korai replied, "We can bind her~" Senka nodded, and chanted, "Chain Magic: Earth Restriction." As soon as she did so, chains erupted from the ground and bound her arms and body, leaving Enka to lift her and take her from the forest secretly, heading towards their home. Category:Zikimura